El niñero hobbit
by Avengirl
Summary: Dís se encuentra en un importante viaje de negocios y decide dejar a los pequeños Fili y Kili con su tío Thorin, el cual no puede con ellos y recurre a un canguro, Bilbo Bolsón. Aviso, yaoi, es decir, relación hombre hombre. Si no te gusta, no pasa nada, sales y ya está. (:
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Dís se encuentra en un importante viaje de negocios y decide dejar a los pequeños Fili y Kili con su tío Thorin, el cual no puede con ellos y recurre a un canguro, Bilbo Bolsón. Aviso, yaoi, es decir, relación hombre hombre. Si no te gusta, no pasa nada, sales y ya está. (:

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece a mí, si no a Tolkien, si no, hubiese habido más incesto en el hobbit y menos muertes. Universo alterno situado en el mundo real. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro si no para entretenerme y hacerles pasar un buen rato, un beso.

* * *

-Encima de tu escritorio está el papel con todos los números de emergencia, las cosas que tienes que hacer y el número de su canguro por si no pudieses con ellos tú solo. Kili necesita que le canten antes de dormir, y a Fili suelo leerle su cuento preferido...Ten mucho cuidado, no dejes que acaben con tus nervios. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás cuidar de ellos? -la voz de la mujer sonaba un tanto preocupada mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano menor. El moreno de pelo largo asintió dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Por supuesto que sí Dís, solo son dos niños pequeños, ¿qué podría salir mal?-Thorin no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando se despidió de su hermana, dejándole solo con sus dos hijos. Dís tenía unas importantes cuestiones de trabajo casi al otro lado del mundo y no podía llevar a sus hijos con ella, por lo que sus pequeños sobrinos pasarían un mes entero con él. Como buen hermano que era había aceptado hacerse cargo de los dos niños hasta que Dís regresase del viaje, dado que su marido había fallecido poco después del nacimiento del hijo menor y no tenían con quien más quedarse. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho, podría con dos niños de cinco y tres años, ¿no? Miró un instante más la puerta cerrada por la se acababa de marchar su hermana y suspiró, encaminándose al salón en el que Dís había dejado a los dos niños, durmiendo en el sofá. Al llegar a la sala vio que el mayor de los hermanos, Fili, se había despertado, y miraba con curiosidad la habitación desde el sofá en el que permanecía sentado. Cuando el de salvaje melena rubia lo sintió entrar dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Hola tío Thorin. -susurró en voz un tanto baja, para no despertar a su hermano, el cual dormía cerca de él, arropado entre mantas y almohadones para que no cayese del sofá.

-Hola pequeño león. ¿Cómo estás? -Thorin caminó hasta el niño y se arrodilló frente a él, revolviendo su ya revuelto pelo a causa del sueño. El niño sonrió, achicando los ojos, mostrando un par de huecos en su sonrisa, debido a la caída de los primeros dientes de leche.

-Bien, aunque tengo hambre. -el pequeño hizo un puchero, el cual enterneció al mayor, que lo cogió en brazos. El niño rodeó el cuello de Thorin, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Ven. ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza? ¿O te apetece cenar otra cosa? -a Fili se le iluminó el rostro, negando fervientemente con la cabeza ante la idea de cambiar de opción.

-No, no, ¡pizza! Mamá nunca compra porque dice que es basura, pero a mí me gusta...-el moreno rió con voz grave, caminando hacia el teléfono que había en la mesilla, justo al lado del sofá. Lo cogió y marcó el número de su pizzería favorita, el cual tenía grabado en la memoria del aparato. No era muy bueno cocinando, por lo que habitualmente recurría a aquel restaurante para satisfacer sus necesidades gastronómicas.

-Hm, ¿Hola? Sí, quería pedir una pizza. ¿Tamaño? -miró al niño el cual soltó su cuello y abrió sus brazos lo máximo que pudo.

-Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandeeeeeeeee.-pidió el niño aumentando su sonrisa. Su tió sonrió también.

-Ya lo ha oído, una grande. Hm...¿De qué te gusta la pizza Fili?

-De...Jamón y queso, y...champiñones, y...bacon, y...Todo, todo, todo. -Thorin se apresuró a contestarle a la operadora, la cual había vuelto ha hacerle la pregunta.

-Una completa. Sí, ahora mismo. -tras indicarle por último la dirección de su casa, el moreno colgó el teléfono. El niño le miró aún agarrado y pegado a su cuerpo.

-Tío, ¿cuándo va a volver mamá...?-preguntó el pequeño, mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-En unos días. Mientras tanto vosotros dos viviréis aquí conmigo. Seguro que lo pasareis bien, ya lo verás. -Fili asintió, pidiéndole bajar al suelo. A su vez, el menor de los niños comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos oscuros, algo adormilados aun. Al verse en un lugar desconocido el pequeño de cabello moreno comenzó a gimotear.

-¿Mami? ¿_Fee_?-los ojos del niño se anegaron en lágrimas al verse solo. Fili en cambio corrió hasta su hermanito, subiéndose al sofá para hacerle ver que estaba allí con el.

-Kili, estoy aquí. Y tío Thorin también, mira. -el rubio señaló con su pequeño dedo al hombre que estaba justo delante, el cual se acercó hasta ellos.

-Hola Kili.- el pelinegro se arrodilló otra vez junto al sofá para estar a la altura de los niños. El pequeño castaño lo miró con ojos llorosos, restregándose el puño de la camiseta por la nariz.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -al pobre tío se le partió el corazón al escuchar la pregunta de su sobrino.

-Está de viaje, pero cuando menos te lo esperes volverá. ¿Porqué no jugamos a un juego? -el castaño negó rotundamente con la cabeza. -Está bien...¿Y qué te parece si cenamos? Hemos pedido pizza. -el pequeño volvió a negar. -¿Qué quieres entonces? -el pequeño se escondió debajo de las mantas.

-_Quiedo_ a _Bibo_. - Thorin frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Bibo? Qué, ¿el biberón? -el pequeño comenzó a llorar bajo las mantas, alarmando al tío. Fili a su vez lo abrazaba sobre las mantas.

-No llores Kili...Tito Thorin llamará a Bilbo. -murmuró el rubio, acariciando lo que creía que era la cabeza de su hermano bajo las mantas. Aunque entre tanto bulto no tenía mucha certeza de que aquello fuese su cabeza...

-¿Bilbo? ¿Qué es un Bilbo? -el mayor miró extrañado al rubio.

- Bilbo nos cuida cuando mamá se va a trabajar por la tarde y también cuida a Kili por la mañana. - Thorin miró el manojo de mantas el cual lloraba sin parar desconsoladamente. Le daba rabia no poder controlar al pequeño Kili por sí mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, pero, si no hacía algo pronto, una de dos, o mataba al crío, o se mataba él miso para no escuchar sus berridos. El mayor de todos fue hasta la habitación contigua en busca del papel que Dís le había dejado, en el cual venían todos los números de los contactos necesarios. Buscó en la hoja hasta encontrar lo que quería. _"Bilbo Bolsón- Canguro" _

Marcó el número de teléfono, rezando para que el canguro estuviese libre a esas horas. No le importaba pagar lo que fuese, en ese momento el bienestar de su sobrino y de sus propios oídos era lo que más le importaba. Una suave voz contestó a la llamada al segundo timbre.

-_¿Sí?_

_-Buenas noches, lamento molestarle, pero soy el tío de Fili y Kili. Mi hermana está de viaje y no logro calmar al pequeño. Solo quiere verlo a usted. ¿No podría pasarse por aquí, verdad? Pagaré lo que sea. -_ Thorin se mordió el labio inferior al oir el carraspeo de la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, es algo tarde pero...-la voz calló al oir el llanto del pequeño Kili, el cual había sacado la cabeza de debajo de las mantas por falta de aire, mientras que su hermano lo abrazaba en un intento de consolarle.- _En un momento estoy allí. ¿Donde vive exactamente?_

Thorin le indicó la dirección de su apartamento y poco después colgó, dejando el aparato de nuevo en la mesilla. Se acercó al pequeño moreno y lo cogió en brazos, meciéndolo suavemente.

-Shhh, tranquilo Kili. Bilbo llegará en un momento,¿vale? -el niño clavó sus ojos oscuros anegados en lágrimas en él y asintió débilmente con la cabeza, hipando de vez en cuando debido al llanto. En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, y el pequeño león corrió hasta ella para abrirla. Ante él apareció un hombre con uniforme de la pizzería a la que antes habían llamado, cargando con una enorme pizza.

-Tío Thoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, la pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. -chilló Fili, mirando al hombre frente a él, con ojos mayor se acercó a recoger la comida y a pagar al muchacho, el cual se fue sonriendo divertido ante la vista del pequeño león. Una vez estuvo la pizza encima de la mesa del salón, Fili se pudo dar por satisfecho. A su vez, Kili parecía no querer despegarse del cuerpo de Thorin, pues se mantenía firmemente sujeto a su cuello, casi estrangulándolo.

-Kili, ¿quieres un poco de pizza? Está buena. -Thorin dio un pequeño bocado a una porción de pizza, ofreciéndole un trozo al pequeño, el cual rechazó de inmediato.

.No, yo _quiedo_ a _Bibo._ -El moreno iba a replicar que debería comer algo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Dejó al pequeño en el sofá, no sin esfuerzo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Tras ella apareció un hombre de baja estatura, algo más bajo que él, y ya era decir. De cabellos castaños con tonos dorados y rojizos, los cuales se rizaban, dándole un aspecto amable y bonachón. Sus orejas eran un tanto puntiagudas. Vestía ropa cómoda y al estilo británico, con chaleco y tirantes, de colores terrosos y cálidos. Thorin lo recorrió de arriba a abajo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Los ojos verdes casi miel chocaron contra los suyos azules, haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojase levemente, y que a él le recorriese un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Estremecimiento el cual disimuló con total maestría.

-Así que...Este es el canguro...-murmuró Thorin mirando al hombre que tenía en frente de él.

-Bilbo Bolsón, un placer.

* * *

N/A: No sé como narices se me ocurrió esta historia, pero me pareció bastante divertida de escribir. Me hizo gracia imaginar como se las apañaría Thorin el solo con dos renacuajos como Fili y Kili, y tará, surgió esto. Sé que no es parte del universo hobbittiano, pero me gustí la idea de meterlos en el mundo real, para ver como resolverían los problemas de cuidar a esos dos monstruitos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo que será más entretenido que éste, que era más una introducción. No olviden dejar un review si les gustó, o si quieren decirme algo. Un beso, Avengirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Dís se encuentra en un importante viaje de negocios y decide dejar a los pequeños Fili y Kili con su tío Thorin, el cual no puede con ellos y recurre a un canguro, Bilbo Bolsón. Aviso, yaoi, es decir, relación hombre hombre. Si no te gusta, no pasa nada, sales y ya está. (:

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece a mí, si no a Tolkien, si no, hubiese habido más incesto en el hobbit y menos muertes. Universo alterno situado en el mundo real. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro si no para entretenerme y hacerles pasar un buen rato, un beso.

* * *

_-Así que...Este es el canguro...-murmuró Thorin mirando al hombre que tenía en frente de él._

_-Bilbo Bolsón, un placer._

Cuando Bilbo Bolsón aceptó cuidar de los pequeños Durin, no podía haber siquiera imaginado que tendría que lidiar además con semejante hombre. Sabía que el tío de los niños debía de ser atractivo, pues su hermana era bastante guapa, pero no se esperaba que aquel hombre tuviese ese aspecto. No era demasiado alto, pero sí lo justo. El cabello azabache y brillante caía por sus hombros , trenzado delicadamente en algunas zonas, apartándole el pelo del rostro. Una espesa barba cuidada ocultaba parte de sus rosados y carnosos labios. Su recta y aristocrática nariz bajo sus ojos. Y Dios, vaya par de ojos. Bilbo sintió como la mirada azul del hombre se calaba en lo más profundo de sus ser. Vestía ropas oscuras, a juego con su melena. Una ceñida camiseta añil de manga larga y cuello acabado en pico, dejando entrever algo del vello moreno del pecho. Por un momento el castaño pensó que el hombre que tenía en frente de él no se presentaría y que lo dejaría allí parado frente a la puerta con esa expresión estúpida y embobada que se había alojado en su rostro al ver al otro. Pero no fue así. El moreno se apartó del vano de la puerta, incitándole a entrar, alzando su mano para que se la estrechasen. Bilbo sintió un pequeño hormigueo en los dedos al juntar su mano con la cálida del moreno.

-Yo soy Thorin. Lamento haberle hecho venir a estas horas y así de imprevisto, pero Kili no dejaba de llorar y al único al que quería ver era a usted.- Bilbo hizo un ademán restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tranquilo. No es la primera vez que me quedo una noche con ellos sin tenerlo planeado con anterioridad. Además no importa cuidar a esos dos, se les acaba cogiendo cariño...

Una pequeña cabeza morena se asomó por el marco de la puerta del salón, observando curioso la escena. Kili, as reconocer a su canguro favorito salió de su escondite y corrió hasta Bilbo, abrazándose a sus rodillas cuando llegó a él.

-Biboooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.-el susodicho sonrió, cojiendo en brazos al pequeño el cual sonrió de oreja a oreja, juntando su frente con la del niñero,dándole un suave golpecito en la frente con la suya propia a modo de cariñoso saludo.

-Mira quién está aquí, el pequeño guerrero. - Bilbo rió levemente cuando Kili hinchó su pequeño pecho, de manera orgullosa como si de un guerrero real se tratase.

-Bibo, ¿Podemod pintad? -el pequeño agarró el cuello de la camisa del mayor con ambas manos, agitándola para lograr su deseo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pintar? -preguntó Thorin.-Creo que tengo algún cuaderno y algunos rotuladores que podrían servir. ¿Porqué no entras en el salón? Seguro que Fili se alegrará al verte.

Bilbo sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban levemente al ver la cálida sonrisa que Thorin le dedicó. En un principio el hombre le pareció serio, pero viendo como se preocupaba por sus sobrinos, como los mimaba y esa sonrisa que le acababa de mostrar, no estaba tan seguro de que fuese realmente así. Quizá fuese una coraza que mantenía frente a los desconocidos. Caminó hasta la habitación que el moreno le había indicado, con Kili hablando sin parar durante todo el trayecto. Una vez allí dentro vio a Fili sentado en la mesa de madera rojiza que había a un lado de la sala. El niño observaba atento un programa de dibujos animados mientras devoraba un pedazo de pizza.

-Fee, Fee, Bibo tá aqui. -el pequeño de los hermanos se escurrió del cuerpo del niñero, corriendo hasta su hermanito mayor. -Hm, ame un cacho. -murmuró señalando la pizza. El mayor cumplió su deseo, dándole una porción, sonriendo cuando el niño comenzó a comérsela.

-Gran león, ¿que tal estás? -Bilbo revolvió los dorados y salvajes cabellos del hermano mayor que le sonrió de manera desdentada.

-Bien, tío Thorin me deja comer pizza y ver los dibujos. Tío Thorin es muy guai. -el moreno el cual devoraba su pedazo de pizza negó con la boca llena de queso.

-No, tío Thodin no ez duai. No me guzta. -el pequeño negó fervientemente con la cabeza. En ese mismo instante entró el tío de ambos el cual lo había escuchado todo mientras buscaba las cosas para que Kili pintase.

-Osea, ¿que no te gusto? -la voz grave de su tío sobresaltó al niño que lo miró asustado un momento para luego reírse.

-No, edez feo. - le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice para recalcar lo feo que era. Bilbo a su vez regañó al pequeño.

-Kili, eso no está bien. Tu tío no es feo, lo que es feo es decir esas cosas a la gente. Pídele perdón.- el niño bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Peddon...-el mayor de todos negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es suficiente. Tendrás que darme un beso. -el mayor se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura que el niño que se reía.

-Agg, no, que ajco. -Kili se tapó su pequeño rostro con las manos, negando avergonzado. Fili a su vez sonrió.

-Kili nunca da besos, le da vergüenza. -Thorin le miró y le guiñó un ojo para que esztuviese atento.

-Con que no, ¿eh? -dicho eso agarró a Kili y empezó a recorrer la sala con él en sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la boca, rugiendo como un dragón. Kili a su vez no podía para de reír Poco después el moreno soltó al niño, más por miedo a que se mease encima de él por la risa que por otra cosa.

-Vade, tío Thodin ez guai. -Kili se dispuso entonces a pintar con los rotuladores y las pinturas que el mayor de los Durin había dejado encima de la mesa. Una vez más calmados, Thorin miró a Bilbo, ofreciéndole asiento en el sofá antes de sentarse él mismo en su butaca preferida.

-Bien, hablemos pues de la situación. ¿Tiene usted algún trabajo a parte del de cuidar a mis sobrinos? -le preguntó el pelinegro.

-No, en estos momentos he retomado una carrera que hace tiempo abandoné en la universidad, pero hace poco que finalizó el curso, por lo que tengo libres todos los días.-Thorin asintió juntando sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

-Eso está bien. Del dinero no se preocupe, ya ajustaremos cuentas cuando llegue el momento. Por lo demás...Lo mejor será que duerma en mi habitación. -Bilbo se atragantó con su propia saliva por lo que empezó a toser descontroladamente. Thorin se levantó y le golpeó suavemente la espalda para calmarlo.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, pero...¿Cómo que dormiré en su habitación? -el moreno asintió, A su vez el pequeño Kili se bajó de su silla, dispuesto a conseguir un nuevo papel para seguir pintando. No encontró más papel, pero supuso que la pared le serviría también. Además si la pintaba quedaría mucho más bonita...¿no?

-Yo solo no puedo cuidar de ellos dos tanto tiempo, por lo que si no se lo impide nada, me gustaría contratar sus servicios durante el tiempo que se ausente Dís, Por lo que vivirá aquí.Y como solo tengo dos camas, y una la ocupan los niños, usted podrá alojarse en mi habitación. A no ser que prefiera dormir en el sofá claro...

-Oh, bueno yo...

-Usted dijo que estaba libre.

-Bueno,sí, pero...

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.

-Hm, está bien...Esto...¿Thorin? -Bilbo no pudo evitar morderse el labio para controlar la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. -¿No tendrás alcohol?

-No creo que sea conveniente beber alcohol en la presencia de Fili y Kili...-el castaño negó riendo.

-No, créame que no es para beber...Si no para borrar la gran obra de arte que su sobrino acaba de dejarle a lo largo de toda la pared.

El moreno giró el rostro lo suficiente como para ver la pared llena de pintarrajeos de colores por todos lados. Kili a su vez estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cara manchada también de rotulador.

-¿Tío Thodin, te guta? -el niño le miró con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito y el mayor no pudo más que suspirar.

-Por todos los dioses, en que lío me metí al decir que sí a Dís.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen: Dís se encuentra en un importante viaje de negocios y decide dejar a los pequeños Fili y Kili con su tío Thorin, el cual no puede con ellos y recurre a un canguro, Bilbo Bolsón. Aviso, yaoi, es decir, relación hombre hombre. Si no te gusta, no pasa nada, sales y ya está. (:

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece a mí, si no a Tolkien, si no, hubiese habido más incesto en el hobbit y menos muertes. Universo alterno situado en el mundo real. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro si no para entretenerme y hacerles pasar un buen rato, un beso.

* * *

N/A: Querida Boniack (si es que eres mujer por supuesto jaja), dado que no puedo contestarte al review, te contesto por aquí. (: No te preocupes porque no pienso abandonar esta historia. últimamente he estado agobiada con examenes, pero en dos dias termino y podré dedicarme de lleno a esta historia y a alguna otra que tengo un tanto retrasada. En cuanto al lindo review que me dejó hadeyn-chan, quería decirte que me encantó, gracias por comentar. Y pues que esta historia me va saliendo como quiere, por lo que no sé cuantos caps tendrá, pero creo que bastantes, no menos de 8 supongo. Todo depende de mi imaginación y si le da la gana de funcionar. Actualizaré más a menudo a partir de ahora, y muchisimas gracias a los que dejan sus reviews o añaden a favoritos a mí o a la voy avisando de que este cap será algo pasteloso y moñas, no me culpen, salió solo de mi cerebro malpensante... Ya sí les dejo leer. Un besote enoooooorme, Avengirl.

PD: Si les hace ilusión que alguno de los personajes haga algo en especial, no duden en comentarmelo, acepto toda clase de sugerencias (:

* * *

Bilbo Bolsón se sentía pequeño, más pequeño de lo normal en aquella enorme habitación. Se paseó por la estancia sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pensó a su vez si el gran tamaño tendría algo que ver con la estatura de Thorin, quizá era para compensar...Aunque no debía hablar muy alto porque Thorin le superaba en unos cuantos centímetros. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, deleitándose con los bellos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, los cuales mostraban un bello paisaje montañoso. Acarició a su vez la colcha de la cama, de un azul intenso.

"Como los ojos de Thorin" pensó. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pensado si quiera en eso. Vale que Thorin era un hombre atractivo, pero no podía comportarse como una estupida colegiala. Por favor, ¡lo acababa de conocer! Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama y echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando medio tumbado sobre ésta.

Thorin había insistido en que se quedase a dormir aquella noche allí, pues no quería tener que llamarlo en plena madrugada porque el pequeño Kili quisiese verlo de nuevo. Sonrió al pensar en como consentía el tío a sus sobrinos. Los mimaba, pero no de la manera en la que los padres ricos y prepotentes malcriaban a sus hijos, dándoles lo que querían. No, simplemente se veía que Thorin quería ver a los niños felices. Y si tenía que contratar a un canguro a parte de sí mismo para complacer al niño, por supuesto que lo haría. Algo cansado, Bilbo se incorporó, dispuesto a cambiarse para meterse a la cama y así poder dormir. Cuando ya había desabrochado su tercer botón de la camisa se dió cuenta de algo. No se había acordado de traer pijama. Y por supuesto, no podía dormir desnudo, no era su casa. Se levantó y salió de la habitación para así poder pedirle a Thorin que le prestase alguna prenda con la que poder pasar la noche. Caminó por la casa en busca del hombre el cual parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Cuando iba de camino al salón por segunda vez escuchó una voz en el piso superior. Agudizó el oído en un intento de poder oir algo de la conversación. Normalmente no se metía en conversaciones ajenas, pero la curiosidad le pudo esta vez. Además, la curiosidad le venía de familia, ¡no era su culpa!

Subió sigilosamente los escalones hasta el piso superior, escuchando ahora sí lo que tío y sobrino comentaban.

-¿Y nos llevarás al parque, tío Thorin? -el pequeño Fili sonaba cansado, como si estubiese a punto de quedarse dormido. La sonrisa de Thorin podía oirse en su voz.

-Por supuesto que sí. Luego iremos a tomar helados al restaurante de un amigo mío. Además tiene un hermano pequeño con el que podreis jugar tú y Kili.

-Yo quiedo mi helado de pocholate Tío Thodin. -murmuró el más pequeño de los hermanos.

-¿Pero que haces tú aun despierto? Si ya te había arropado y todo...-la traviesa risa de Kili lo hizo sonreir. Le encantaba hacer reir a aquel niño cuando se hacía cargo de ellos en ausencia de su madre.

-Ed que no me haz cantado mi canción de mimid Tío Thodin. -concluyó el pequeño, bostezando al final.

-¿Tu canción de dormir? Ya me comentó Dís sobre ello...¿Y qué quieres que te cante?

Bilbo se acercó un poco más a la habitación, dispuesto a no perderse el espectáculo.

-Hm...¿La canción del conejito? -le preguntó el pequeño a su tío.

-Esa no me la sé, Kili. ¿Alguna otra que te guste?

-Nozé...

-Entonces te cantaré la canción que la abuela nos cantaba a tu mamá y a mí cuando éramos pequeños.

-Bieeeeeen. -el pequeño aplaudió levemente antes de acurrucarse y escuchar atento a su tío.

-_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_The pines were roaring on the height, _

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread; _

_The trees like torches biased with light_...

La grave voz de Thorin se abrió paso hasta el más recóndito hueco del alma de Bilbo, el cual se estremeció cuando el hombre terminó de cantar. Jamás había escuchado una canción tan profunda y cargada de sentimiento como aquella. Se notaba que Thorin tenía cariño a aquella melodía. No se dió cuenta de que el hombre en cuestión acababa de salir de la habitación de los pequeños y lo había descubierto a escasos metros de la habitación. Al sentirse descubierto, Bilbo enrojeció violentamente.

-¿Necesitabas algo? -el rostro de Thorin se mostraba un tanto serio por el hecho de haberse expuesto de aquella manera ante el hombre que tenía frente a él. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en la vidad como en ese momento. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien le escuchase cantar, pues se trataba de una acción muy íntima para él, con la cual deleitaba únicamente a sus amigos y familiares más cercanos. Aunque con Bilbo había sido diferente. No se había enfadado por que lo hubiese escuchado, si no que se sentía un tanto orgulloso de que el otro hubiese oído la canción. Por eso estaba molesto, porque no no se había enfadado con él como devería de haber hecho. ¿Qué narices le pasaba con aquel niñero? Algo le decía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a él, las cosas en su vida comenzarían a cambiar. Bueno, a cambiar más de lo que cuidar a dos niños pequeños podía haber cambiado ya su rutina diaria.

-Pues, es que me dejé el pijama en mi apartamento y pues...No puedo dormir desnudo...-Bilbo se rascó la nuca en un adorable gesto, enredando sus dedos en uno de sus rizos, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba algo nervioso. Thorin lo miró divertido, imaginando la escena del muchacho desnudo entre las sábanas.

-¿Porqué no? Yo siempre lo hago...-al ver la mueca avergonzada de Bilbo y como su rostro se volvía aún más rojo no pudo evitar reir- Era broma hombre...Bueno, mas o menos. Anda, ven que te busque algo que puedas ponerte. -Thorin pasó a su lado, caminando hasta la escalera, dejando tras de sí el aroma de su perfume, una fragancia que Bilbo no tardó en seguir hasta el piso de abajo, más concretamente hasta la habitación de la que él mismo había salido. Thorin a su vez abrió el armario que había en la habitación, y rebuscó entre toda la ropa en busca de algo que no fuese una camisa del trabajo para prestarle. Debido a su empleo como abogado en el buffete de su familia, lo que más tenía eran camisas, y pocas veces utilizaba alguna camiseta. Al fin encintró una verde de manga larga de algodón que le sentaría bien y un pantalón de chándal, lo suficientemente cómodo como para dormir con el. Se las dió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Bilbo Bolsón. -dicho esto el moreno cerró la puerta de la habitación. Una vez Bilbo se hubo quedado solo, comenzó a cambiarse al improvisado pijama que su anfitrión le había prestado. No pudo evitar, cuando se puso la camiseta, enterrar el rostro en el cuello de esta, aspirando el embriagador aroma del perfume que llevaba Thorin. No sabía muy bien a que olía, pero esa colonia lo atraía de una manera increíble. Algo atontado de metió en la cama, sorprendiéndose a su vez de que allí dentro, el agradable olor de Thorin lo envolvía por todos lados. Enterró el rostro en la almohada suspirando. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero sabía que si permanecía mucho tiempo cerca de ese hombre acabaría haciendo alguna locura impropia de él. Se abrazó a la almohada, dispuesto a dormir aunque fuera un poco. Necesitaría energías por la mañana si quería sobrevivir a las travesuras de los pequeños Durin al día siguiente. Y también necesitaría energías para no avalanzarse sobre Thorin cual vampiro en busca de oler su perfume de nuevo. Suspiró una vez más antes de caer profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches, Thorin.

* * *

N/A: Creo que tengo un problema con los perfumes masculinos, ¡es que me vuelven loca! No se si a ustedes les ocurrirá lo mismo que a mí, pero como pudieron ver, a Bilbo también le encantan. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Un beso! (:


End file.
